The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A mobile network operator (MNO) is a provider of wireless communication services and that owns or controls all of the components necessary to deliver, to an end user, radio spectrum allocation. MNOs may also be referred to as wireless service providers, wireless carriers, cellular carriers, and/or mobile network carriers. MNOs may also sell access to their network services to mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs), which may purchase network services from a MNO at a wholesale rate, and then resell the network services to the end user. In this manner, MVNOs may not have the overhead costs associated with purchasing and maintaining all of the necessary components that are owned and controlled by the MNO. For a particular MNVO that is associated with multiple MNOs, there may be situations where it is desirable to a switch between MNOs at the end user's device.